


Dimmi la verità

by Milady_Silvia



Series: L'amante del malvivente [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drugs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Short One Shot, mafia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Chris e Marin parlano a cuore aperto.





	Dimmi la verità

Dimmi la verità

 

“Sai, in prigione non ci facevo molto caso al fatto che tutti ti volessero. Eri un ingenuo efebo vergine, insomma avevi scritto in fronte ‘principessina’ in quel covo di leoni affamati.

Ho ecclissato sul fatto che ti eccitassi facilmente. Da quello che ho capito eri un ninfomane represso, un passivo che desiderava soltanto essere cavalcato.

Ora, però, mi rendo conto che c’è dell’altro…

Mi sono informato e ho capito…” disse Marin.

Chris sentiva il suo fiato bollente sul collo, avvertiva le mani dell’altro sotto la sua maglia, intente ad accarezzare il suo petto smagrito. Si mordicchiò un labbro e gettò indietro la testa, domandando:

“Ricomincerai con la faccenda dei poteri paranormali?”.

Marin gli morse la spalla fino a lasciargli i segni dei denti, sentendolo gemere.

“La droga che prendevi con i tuoi amici, quella con cui passavi gli esami, è andata a incidere sui tuoi ormoni. Non la prendevi da un po’, ma da quando eri ancora in fase di sviluppo. Ti ha sfasato i ritmi, ha plasmato persino il tuo aspetto, ti ha reso facilmente accondiscendente e solo adesso ti stai riprendendo.

Hai iniziato a disintossicarti in galera, ma resterà comunque la tua maledizione.

Sai, in fondo quella droga la usano proprio con quei ragazzini con cui si vogliono divertire. Maschi o femmine, diventano tutti papabili” disse.

< Cazzo… Non potevo fare un resoconto migliore. Essere un bravo ragazzo di buona famiglia non voleva dire che non avessi anche io i miei problemi. Mia madre era un pezzo di ghiaccio, mio padre mi trovava inutile perché gay. Volevo essere un avvocato per renderli orgogliosi, per avere almeno un brandello del loro apprezzamento. Mi hanno un po’ vantato con gli amici altolocati, ma niente di più.

Sarei potuto morire, ma per loro contava solo nascondere l’onta di quando mi avevano arrestato. Non mi hanno dato neanche gli scarti del loro affetto > pensò Chris, avvertendo una fitta al petto.

“Lo dici come se fossero cose che conosci” esalò.

“Il vecchio spacciava robaccia di tutti i tipi. Questo è solo uno dei tanti effetti che possono esserci” disse Marin.

< Però se osano rifilarti di nuovo quella robaccia, scopriranno l’ira dell’esecutore sulla loro pelle > promise.

“Sai, il mio ragazzo, quello con cui stavo prima, era scappato di casa da bambino. Anche lui era stato sottoposto alla droga e questa l’aveva cambiato, ma lo facevano nella speranza non campasse tanto.

Mio padre lo aveva comprato per divertirsi con lui, anche nella mala ci sono quel tipo di depravazioni. Siamo cresciuti insieme e nessuno mi toglie dalla testa che il vecchio abbia permesso lo ammazzassero” raccontò con voce rauca.

Chris impallidì.

< Temo a chiedergli se sia diventato così selvaggio perché vedeva far del male alla persona che amava da suo padre. Ed io che mi lamentavo dei miei. Magari hanno toccato anche lui quando era piccolo.

Spiegherebbe il suo gergo e il suo assurdo modo di fare > pensò.

Era seduto sulle gambe di Marin, si voltò, piegando il capo e gli posò un bacio delicato nell’incavo del collo.

“Sai, sin da bambino, ho sempre attirato le attenzioni sbagliate… Da ragazzo mi dicevo che ogni tanto non significava sempre, per me non era neanche dipendenza.

Dopo la galera ho scoperto il vero terrore, ogni volta che mi sentivo male mentre ero a casa tua rivivevo quell’esperienza e mi facevo forza” biascicò Chris.

Marin gli afferrò il viso.

< La tua fortuna è che quella robaccia abbia incrementato il tuo desiderio sessuale. Scaricavi le crisi d’astinenza gridando ‘ancora’ o il mio nome nel mio letto.

Hai rischiato di bruciarti la tua intera esistenza, dannazione > pensò, baciandolo con foga, fino a mozzargli il fiato.

“Non ho pianto il mio ex perché volevo sentissi su di te tutto il desiderio che provavo nei tuoi confronti. Merda, ho sempre saputo che l’avrei perso e non volevo che il dolore m’impedisse di stare con te. Se non avessi preso l’occasione al volo non saresti stato mai mio e ti avrebbero fatto a pezzi in quella cazzo di prigione” ringhiò. Il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato e i suoi occhi erano arrossati.

< Ed io che avevo paura lui sostituisse le persone come niente fosse > si disse Chris.

“Sono ‘tuo’ e lo resterò. Non me ne andrò” giurò. Lo sentì palparlo con foga, fino ad arrossargli la pelle e gemette di piacere.


End file.
